Oblivious
by Euthiel
Summary: A story about how Hikaru and Kaoru are oblivious to eachothers feelings!  hehe! My first story! I've never done this before, please review! and Lemon's may ensue! Hence The "M"...  This is boyXboy Don't like don't read!
1. Forbidden Dreams

"Hiki, it's time to wake up," Kaoru murmurs into his brothers hair.

The identical boys were cuddled into each other, as close as they could possibly get. Both acknowledge their positioning by silently staring down at their bodies before rolling to opposite ends of the bed. They both knew that they only woke up in such a position when something was bothering them.

"Are you alright Hiki," questioned Kaoru, breaking the tense silence.

Before Hikaru could answer, a knock on the door interrupted both boys thoughts.

"Good morning, Master's," The Hitachiin brothers twin maids greeted cheerfully.

Hikaru groaned. His mind was sluggish on account of a fitful sleep. His dreams had become quite sensual lately. Normally, those kind of dreams wouldn't bother Hikaru, but on account of him sharing a bed with his brother, he didn't feel too comfortable with his nighttime fantasies. Especially when they seemed to revolve around a VERY familiar red head. His stomach churned at the thought, yet not with the the disgust he knew he should be feeling.

Shaking his head Hikaru stood, stretched and padded off to the en suite leaving Kaoru to his thoughts. _He's lying to me, he never does that,_ Kaoru pondered as he rubbed the sleep out of is eyes. When he stood, clad only in his pyjama pants, as the maids departed respectfully. Now he was alone to contemplate his latest nightmare. If that's what he could call it. It was centred around a boy with a similar build to his own. Who was he kidding. He had had a dream about his brother. It hadn't been particularly romantic yet the usual camaraderie that the two siblings shared hadn't been present. It had been replaced by something much more taboo. Shaking his head as if it would rid his brain of thoughts of his twin, Kaoru laid back and stared at the ceiling, anticipating a long day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Haruhi," sang Hikaru as he snagged the slim girl around the waist.

"Hey guys," greeted Haruhi sounding slightly exasperated as Kaoru joined them.

"Didja get your homework done," Questioned Hikaru, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was easy this time. What about you?"

"About that... Hiki and I were wondering if we could borrow your sheet, you know, to compare answers! We wouldn't want you to fall behind by messing up a few questions," answered Kaoru.

"I think you guys should do your own work," Haruhi countered simply, having almost fallen for the same line the previous week.

Identical frowns flitted across boys faces briefly, then vanished as they entered the 3rd music room. Gentle conversation that filled the boys ears as they relaxed.

The large room looked as it always had with its high ceiling, rosy-hued walls and extravagant chandeliers. It was already bustling with activity even though it had been opened only 10 minutes before. Honey-Senpai and Mori-senpai were off in their own corner, Honey polishing off a colossal cake, while Mori watched with a warm smile. Tamaki was once again acting the prince charming, dazzling the girls with his chivalrous attitude. Kyouya was skirting the edges of the room, jotting down notes upon his ever-handy clip board. This was their playground.

"Once again, you three are late today,. You all have a good excuse this time a presume?," questioned Kyouya in his lulling voice.

"Sensei kept us late! Don't blame us," The twins said in unison as the sauntered into the room.

Hikaru glanced up, sensing Tamaki's reproachful glare at the trio's arrival. Hikaru barely grazed his brothers arm. Kaoru looked at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye and nodded his ascent to Hikaru. Both boys moved in closer to an oblivious Haruhi, leaning against her in an intimate stance. Tamaki fumed, momentarily forgetting his guests. Baiting Tamaki came naturally. Both boys exchanged a glance and smirked in triumph. They hadn't gotten much of a reaction, but it was a start. Soon the twins sauntered into their own area and began entertaining. Re-accounting waking up in each others arms was a good start.

"Mnnn you were so nice to sleep with last night Kaoru" Hikaru spoke with a sly voice attracting girls' attention.

"Oh Hikaru, I felt **so** safe in your arms this morning," whined Kaoru, fluttering his eyelashes for effect.

"There was nothing to be afraid of silly," Hikaru replies, pulling his brother closer to him. Hikaru began to blush as he felt the warmth from his brothers face, suddenly noticing his milky white skin and gently tinted lips. Well that's never happened before, noted Hikaru in surprise. He then mentally smacked himself. Way to state the obvious.

"Hiki," Kaoru breathed, "would you still hold me even if there was nothing to be scared of?"

Kaoru suddenly got a tight feeling in his midriff as the proximity between him and his brother lessened. His cheeks were suddenly doused in scarlet as he pouted as they planned. _Focus_, Kaoru reminded himself. _People are watching._

The heart-wrenching expression that plastered itself across Kaoru's face sucked Hikaru in further as his twin looked demurely up at him with doe eyes. Yet it was the flush in his twins cheeks that caused Hikaru to think of other ways he could make Kaoru blush. Hikaru shook his head to clear it, trying to reign in the images that overwhelmed his imagination in mere seconds. _Get a hold of yourself._

"Of course Kaoru! Why would I ever give up the chance to cuddle something as cute as you," Hikaru responded intimately.

Both boys pulled one another closer and Kaoru rested his head upon Hikaru's shoulder and pressed his lips to his twins neck, in a gesture that could have easily been passed up as an accident. Hikaru's breath hitched as the girls exploded in high-pitched shrieks that only bats and dogs could ever hope to hear, they were eating the display up. Against Hikaru's neck, Kaoru smirked at their top performance. Hikaru, however, had other things on his mind...


	2. Confusion and Suspicion

Chappie 2!

Time Jump: End Of School

"Okay guys! Tomorrow we'll talk about our plans for the upcoming season change!," announced Tamaki enthusiastically as he sidled out the door.

Honey and Mori were next to go, quietly pondering whether Tamaki would bring back the _Kotatsu's _from last year. Haruhi hung back, changing, gathering up her school work that she had begun to work on when the customers had cleared out. She glanced around, her eyes settling on Kaoru, who was sitting alone looking dejected.

"Hey, where's Hikaru. It's weird to see you to apart. Did you guys have a fight?" Questioned Haruhi as she plopped sown beside him.

"I dunno... Things have been weird lately. I think something come between us but I don't know what. Hikaru doesn't know either," muttered Kaoru darkly.

"Maybe you guys know what's bothering you, but you're both afraid to acknowledge it. I mean, If you both seem to be acting the same way, maybe the same thing is bothering you two."

Kaoru rolled his eyes regarding Haruhi thoughtfully. How come he couldn't like a nice girl like her? Or any of the other girls who he entertained on a regular basis? Why was it **always** Hikaru? As his eye brows knit together in frustration, the set of doors leading to the hall opened and Hikaru entered with his trademark grin. It faltered when he saw how close Kaoru and Haruhi were sitting.

"Kaoru, let's go home.," Hikaru turned on his heel and left without a backwards glance.

"Hikaru wait!", shouted Kaoru as he bolted after his brother, leaving Haruhi alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why'd you leave me back there," demanded Kaoru as he threw himself upon the seat of the luxury vehicle.

Hikaru continued to stare out the window as if his younger brother hadn't spoken. His expression was glumly pensive as he studied the passing scenery. _Why was Kaoru sitting with Haruhi? Does he like her? _Nervous clenches consumed his insides as he glared pensively out the window. Droplets of water began to mar the scenery.

_ Awesome, _thought Kaoru, _now the weather matches my mood. _

"Just tell me whats wrong Hikaru," muttered Kaoru dejectedly.

Hikaru stayed plastered to the window, yet his body shifted minutely, away from Kaoru.

"Fine! Ignore me then!"

As the luxury vehicle pulled into the drive-way, Kaoru opened the door. As the vehicle began to pull to a stop, he turned to Hikaru, who, at the sound of the door opening, pivoted to look at him. Frustration, pent up from the past several days exploded in Kaoru's mind as he he regarded Hikaru's seemingly stoic gaze.

"You're such a girl!" Kaoru claimed as venomously as he could, before he slammed the door and stalked into the house.

"Pfft. Tantrum and I'm the girl?" murmured Hikaru as though his twin could hear him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru paced in the mansions library, knowing Hikaru wouldn't look for him after his little episode. _What am I? A two year old? _It had been years since Kaoru had lost control of his emotions like that. Frustration boiled in his abdomen as he tried to comprehend Hikaru's actions. Was Hikaru worried that Kaoru would make new friends and leave Hikaru behind? Discomfort swarmed his innards as he thought of how Hikaru must feel, if he thought they were growing apart.

Flopping himself upon the floor Kaoru pondered Haruhi's suggestion;_ could it ever be possible that Hikaru likes me back? Oh well. Given the present predicament, he doesn't seem to like me much now._

Sighing in defeat, Kaoru sat up and grabbed a random book off the shelf to help distract his jumbled mind.

**Sorry for the slow update! This has been sitting in my computer for 3 months... I know I fail! Thanks for the reviews! I still dunno how to answer them but I'm getting there! Technology is not my strong point... Sorry again! It's short! 3**


	3. RedHanded

**So I did rate this M so I thought I'd throw you a bone this chapter! So: Beware there be mature sexual content in this chapter! Not your thing then please move one! Aaaaaand! I am still getting your reviews through the email thinger BUT i am still technologically illiterate so yeah... and thanks you to a 27 (Oh man I hope thats right *cringes*) for inspiring me to update this early! So yeah, sorry for disturbing you and on with the stuff:**

**PS my first ever smut writing thinger so please be gentle /**

Chappie 3!

Time Jump: Bedtime!

Hikaru sighed as he sunk in between the crisp, white linens of his side of the bed. It was near midnight and Kaoru had yet to return from the library, where he was surely moping. Moonlight pooled upon Kaorus' side of the bed, as if high-lighting the lack of body there.

"Whatever. I don't care if he's sulking. He should just stop jumping to conclusions like that," forced out Hikaru. His voice sounded small and alone in the silent room. The thought that hearing his voice would strengthen his resolve did not go as he had wished.

Sighing, he rolled onto his side to contemplate his predicament. Flashes of Kaoru's image played behind his eyelids as his lips curved up serenely. Kaoru's pleased grin when he and Hikaru manage to make the girls squeal like pigs. The innocence of his face just before he wakes, the moonlight pooling over his relaxed features. The smile that Hikaru knows only he can produce. Kaoru's flushed visage when they are acting for the girls. Hikarus' chest ached with the realization that only Kaorus' lover would ever see that expression. With Kaorus' likeness burned into his mind, Hikaru grunted in frustration as he rolled onto his back, intending to do what he had been denying himself.

Feeling guilt and shame, he slowly allowed his hand to make its way into his pants. It was an unwritten rule that neither he, nor Kaoru brought themselves off in their shared bed. At least, Hikaru always found some odd, empty room in the mansion to barricade himself in; usually Kaoru disappeared around the same time as well.

Hikaru wavered slightly at the sound of his own wonton groan filling the dead air; taking a shuttering breath he steadied his nerves with a brief thought: _if I'm going to hell I mind as well indulge myself._

His strokes were long and teasing, his body drawn taut like a bow string. Curses sprang from his lips as he tried not to contemplate the immorality of the thoughts that were bringing him closer to completion. His body covered gently with perspiration as his hips began to quiver and he savagely bucked into his hand. Biting his lower lip he quivered as he felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen, mixed with the sickening feeling of self-disgust.

"Kaoru", Hikaru whimpered as he teeters upon the edge of release.

_**BAM!**_

The door shuttered against the wall at the force of impact and Hikaru snatched his hand out of his pants with speed similar to that of a snake. Shame and fear bubbled in his throat as he quickly rolled to face away from the door to hide his arousal. _No fucking way. Someone up there must __**really**_ _want me dead, _he cursed himself thoughtfully. He could feel his face flushing with the heat that his conscience released on his thoughts. _I'm the lowest._

"Hiki?" Kaoru demanded of the gloom that was before him.

Hikaru grunted, not trusting his voice, lest it betray his thoughts.

Kaoru sniffed the air and his eyes widened as the scent of sweat and excitement assaulted his nostrils. _It's none of my business, it's none of my business. _Despite the repeating mantra in his head Kaorus' mouth opened in defiance:

"Were you **jerking off** in our bed?"

No answer came from the shadowy form that was Hikaru.

"I don't even do that in here!" Kaoru voice escalated in his realization.

_Do not think of Hikaru doing __**that, **__please, please, let me not think of Hikaru blushing and thrusting and- _

"Yeah so? It's not like you were in here," the lump retorted quietly.

"Did you- umm- finish?" Hikaru asked with suspicion. Kaoru gasped out then cringed at his question as soon as it left his mouth. _Need to learn better self control when it comes to this. _

Silence

"I could go-"

"I'M DONE!"

"Well did you at least clean up because I'm not sleeping where-"

"YES I DID _**MOM!"**_

Twin bodies now held twin flushes and despite Hikaru's insult, Kaoru couldn't bring a suitable reply to his brain. Hikaru had gone completely flaccid at the traumatizing conversation with his seconds-younger twin. The tension of the moment was about to reach a peak then-

"Do you require anything young masters?" chimed their maids.

"No, we're just about to sleep," answered the twins in unison. With a bow the maids exited, shutting the door that Kaoru had unknowingly stepped through.

"Well I guess I'll grab pajamas then," mumbled Kaoru, shuffling towards his closet. Hikaru stood wordlessly and both boys dressed in mortified silence. After clambering into their respective areas of the large bed bothy sighed inwardly and rolled to face the walls.

_How the hell can **I** sleep knowing what he just did? _

_How the hell can **I **sleep knowing what I just did? _


	4. Showers and Implications

**Good morning kiddies! I've been writing (procrastinating) a lot lately so here you go! This one is another "M" because my Beta and I felt bad because ****someone**** wasn't getting any! So I've already thought up an end. So my plot lines are all in order! Thank you to **Zeromasked, SakuraKiss96 **and of course **27 **for the reviews that convinced me to procrastinate! Anyways enough of my tedious banter:**

Side note **important: **the version of this chapter posted before this date (11/21/11) was a **raw** version I had sent to my friend to edit. I had made some reference to "male-parts" that weren't supposed to be seen by you guys and I apologize! Sorry if you saw them, they were put in as an inside joke to my editor friend! /

Chappie 4!

Kaoru's soft groan at he light streaming in from the window shattered the silence of the sleepy room. A warm, soft body was pressed lightly to his heated form. Kaoru shifted slightly in his discomfort of having the sun directly in his eyes. _Forgot to close the curtains last night,_ he thought dazedly. The thigh between his knees shifted and suddenly horror tensed Kaoru's legs so he could catch Hikaru's thigh before it travelled any further. _No! Morning wood!_ Kaoru silently cursed whatever deity that had put him in this predicament.

Hikaru's oblivious sleeping-face was mere inches from his and Kaoru was hot and uncomfortable. The urge to touch himself then and then was almost overwhelming until-

"mngh," grunted Hikaru, unawares that he had snapped Kaoru out of his trance.

Fluidly moving his limbs, Kaoru managed to wiggle out of his twins iron embrace; snatching a towel out of his closet he sprinted to the bathroom, hunched over to hide his need. _Cold shower it i_s, he thought gloomily. Unable to resist temptations, the water began to run warm pouring heat over his fevered skin. Sighing her titled his head back to get the favourable spray of water. Subtly, while washing his torso his and began to drift lower and lower, it's destination became blatantly obvious to the modest boy it was attached to. _Well maybe just a little-_

Then he was lost, the water cascading down his body adding to the experience. Soon he was shifting and gasping under his own ministrations. His knees shook as he gently ran his hand up and down his shaft, lightly and teasingly, trying to gain as much out of the occurrence as he could, seeing as it didn't happen often. His hands slid freely and without purchase thanks to the soap and Kaoru had to bite his lip from crying out. It had been so long since he had done this kind of thing.

"Please, please, please," he murmured, begging for completion.

Suddenly, a figure with a stunning likeness to his own flitted across his minds eye for a mere second. It only took that second for Kaoru to release himself and slump against the side of his shower in panic. _No I did __**not**_ _just think of Hikaru while getting off,_ he told himself desperately. He slid to the floor in self-disgust, his erection completely forgotten. _I'm a sick bastard. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kaoru get out of the bathroom we gotta go," shouted Hikaru over the running water, already slightly put out that he had to use the main bathroom to shower in on account of Kaoru's "shower-hogging".

Sighing, he made his way out of the mansion towards the vehicle that was to shuttle Kaoru and him to school. _We're gonna be late. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You Two! Late again I see! We must come up with a suitable punishment game!" announced Tamaki triumphantly.

"Kaoru made us late for class so we had to stay after," Hikaru said exasperated.

"Well maybe if he had a nice, young girl to race after every morning, like my Haruhi! Then maybe you guys would make it on time! You guys are allowed to have secret girlfriends too, you know," boasted Tamaki smugly.

Before Haruhi could open her mouth in retaliation Kaoru opened his:

"I don't want a girlfriend. Ever."

Shocked silence met his words. _I gotta say something,_ thought Hikaru desperately.

"So are you like... a faggot?"

W_hat the hell am I saying,_ Hikaru berated himself as all eyes turned on him. Hikaru's head swung to his left to view Kaoru's expression full of surprising determination.

"So what if I am?" He challenged, tilting his chin towards Hikaru defiantly.


End file.
